Monkey Ball Bloons
Oh no, the Super Monkey Ball monkeys have become allies of the bloons, and now they're fighting against us! (Bloonopedia text) There are four different types of Monkey Ball Bloons. * AiAi bloon: ** HP:50 ** Children: None ** Attacks: *** Monkey Smash!: Deals 5 damage to a monkey it runs into. Wow, those balls are tough. *** Bananarang: Throws a banana in a wide arc, dealing 3 damage to anything caught in the arc. *** Ei-Ei-Poo: If all of the other Monkey Ball Bloons are on screen, all 4 monkeys will activate this at the same time. AiAi's sends 4 rainbow beams of light that deal 1 damage to any tower caught in the light as it spirals inwards towards the center of the track. * MeeMee bloon: ** HP:30 ** No children ** Attacks: *** Sing: Puts any Monkey within a 0/0 Dart Monkey's range to sleep. Does not affect mechanical towers or any tower in range of an Idol Monkey. *** Bowling: The monkey risks her life by bowling into the rival monkeys. Deals 8 damage to any tower in the range of this monkey, but this monkey takes 5 damage for each monkey she hits. *** Ei-Ei-Poo: If the other Monkey Ball Bloons are on the track, she initiates the singing, disabling all monkeys that try to attack the monkey ball bloons. * Baby Bloon ** HP:20 ** No Children ** Attacks: *** Cry (passive): Monkeys (but not mechanical towers) feel sorry for this monkey, and have a 90% chance to ignore it each time it fires. *** Stinky Diaper: A stinky diaper is thrown at a random tower, dealing 4 damage and slowing its firing by 50% for 20 seconds. *** Ei-Ei-Poo: If all the other Monkey Ball Bloons are on the track, Baby starts glowing and nullifying all shields and AD for preparation of the final blow. * GonGon Bloon ** HP:75 ** No Children ** Attacks: *** Super Bowling: GonGon deals 12 damage to any tower in its path and only deals 3 damage to itself for each tower it hits, because of its strong muscles. *** Roar: Blows all bloons and monkeys back 25 pixels in the direction of the blow, but towers can't go onto the track and bloons can't go off. *** Ei-Ei-Poo: If all other Super Monkey Ball bloons are on the track, GonGon punches all bloons and monkeys away that are near the center of the track, finalizing the attack. * Ei-Ei-Poo final attack: A white light, followed by a shockwave deals 10 damage to EVERY tower on the track and 500 damage to EVERY bloon on the track. This destroys most of your towers with the combined force of all the attacks leading up to this. * This is a reference to the Super Monkey Ball series of video games. All the bloons are monkey characters in that game and they said "magical words are Ei-Ei-Poo" multiple times throughout the game. Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:References